Les couleurs de la vie
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Timide et complexée, Hinata a une perception fausse du monde, des autres, et d'elle-même. Puis elle rencontre Sasuke.


**Les couleurs de la vie. **

Assise à l'ombre d'un chêne aux branches dépourvues de feuilles, elle écrivait à la lueur d'un lampadaire. La pointe de son stylo glissait sans bruit sur le papier, donnant naissance à une histoire d'amour tout droit sortie de son cœur de jeune femme seule. Les jambes croisées et les mains gantées, elle semblait ignorer le froid de l'hiver. D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel de janvier, annonçant la venue des flocons de neige. Âpre, le vent fouettait son visage au teint de porcelaine, striant ses joues de pourpre, emmêlant ses longs cheveux noirs. Machinalement, l'une de ses jambes se balançait d'avant en arrière tandis que dans ses oreilles bourdonnait l'air de _She will be loved._ Sa main s'arrêta au milieu de la feuille vierge posée sur ses genoux. Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Manque d'inspiration. Le bon mot ne lui venait pas. Résignée, elle soupira avant de fourrer son bloc-notes dans son sac de sport et se lever. Elle pressa l'un des bouton de son Ipod et _She will be loved_ laissa la place à _Don't cry for me Argentina. _

Alors qu'elle quittait le square, son sac en bandoulière, la neige commença à tomber. Délicatement, silencieusement. Pensive, elle fixait le sol verglacé d'un œil absent. Quelques flocons blancs vinrent se déposer sur ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. En frissonnant, elle remonta au maximum la fermeture éclair de son épaisse doudoune et dissimula son nez sous son écharpe. Une écharpe orange qui ravivait des souvenirs douloureux. Ses pieds la guidèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus situé en face d'une boulangerie, où elle alla s'acheter une pâtisserie. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tout en dégustant un pain au chocolat tout juste sorti du four, elle guettait la chaussée avec véhémence, espérant y voir apparaître le bus. Ecrire avant de se rendre au travail était une habitude récemment acquise. L'hiver l'inspirait drôlement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait passer chaque minute, chaque seconde, de son existence à donner vie à ces personnages, ces amis de papier, qu'elle trouvait étrangement attachants. Les mots la sortaient de sa solitude, le geste d'écrire exorcisait ses craintes et ses doutes, les personnages tout droit sortis de sa petite tête brune la laissait penser que le monde n'était pas si laid. Lorsque le bus pointa le bout de son nez, essuie-glaces réglés à la puissance minimale, un léger drap blanc recouvrait le corps d'Hinata Hyûga. Grelotant de froid, elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule et salua le chauffeur avec un sourire timide. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa à l'écart des autres passagers, dans le fond du bus.

Elle fut surprise de constater que le bus était pratiquement désert. Habituellement, à huit heures du matin, tous les bus de Fukuoka étaient pleins à craquer et trouver une place assise relevait de l'exploit, sinon du miracle. Dans ces moments-là, où elle parvenait à s'asseoir dans le bus à huit heures du matin, elle se surprenait à songer que Dieu existait peut-être. Joue collée à la vitre froide, Ipod à plein tube dans les oreilles, elle s'abandonna à ses rêveries. Penser à ses prochaines histoires tout en se laissant bercer par la musique –le plus souvent les chansons de Snow Patrol- possédait un côté magique, à ses yeux. Parfois, lorsque son cerveau se déconnectait complètement du monde réel, elle pouvait même voir ses personnages se mouvoir sous ses yeux brillants. Depuis combien de temps écrivait-elle ? Depuis toujours. Depuis qu'elle était capable de tenir un crayon dans sa main et de s'en servir. Des tonnes et des tonnes de manuscrits gisaient dans une caisse en plastique précautionneusement cachée dans sa garde-robe, juste à côté des chaussures. Envoyer ses œuvres à un éditeur ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elle-même ignorait tout de l'étendue de son talent. A ses yeux, elle ne possédait aucun talent. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une banale femme de vingt trois ans désespérément seule. Ni plus ni moins. Personne ne connaissait son goût pour l'écriture, mais tout le monde savait à quel point elle aimait les livres. Sa bibliothèque en impressionnait plus d'un et abritait toute sorte d'auteurs, des plus classiques aux plus inattendus. Une véritable palette de styles et de genres s'alignaient sur ces étagères en bois.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le bus s'arrêta non loin du CHU de Fukuoka. Hinata se leva et paya son ticket. Elle se rua à l'extérieur et constata que la neige avait redoublé d'intensité. Désormais, les voitures roulaient phares éclairés et essuie-glaces réglés à puissance maximale. Le vent soufflait fortement, faisant virevolter les flocons blancs. Elle ne put réprimer un petit cri lorsqu'une violente bourrasque chassa la chaleur de ses vêtements. D'un pas rapide mais prudent –elle ne tenait pas à glisser sur une plaque de verglas et finir le pied dans le plâtre- elle parcourut les quelques trois centaines de mètres la séparant de l'imposant bâtiment. D'une voix douce, elle salua quelques collègues infirmières occupées à fumer une cigarette ou deux devant l'entrée, nullement impressionnées par la mini tempête de neige occupée à dévaster Fukuoka. Il fallait vraiment adorer fumer pour mettre le nez dehors par un temps pareil mais Hinata garda cette réflexion pour elle. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et la chaleur du hall d'entrée l'enveloppa immédiatement. En poussant un discret soupir, elle dénoua son écharpe et ouvrit sa doudoune en grand. Quelques gouttes de sueur dégringolèrent dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle attrapa l'ascenseur. Direction le troisième étage, service de neurologie. Quelques patients, tous vêtus de la même chemise de nuit blanche à pois verts, déambulaient dans les couloirs aux murs beiges.

Une légère odeur médicamenteuse flottait dans l'air mais Hinata ne la perçut pas. La force de l'habitude. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle salua quelques uns de ses patients puis prit la direction des vestiaires où elle troqua son jean et son gros pull en laine contre la traditionnelle blouse blanche des infirmières. Elle retira ses chaussures, des Converses noires, et enfila des sabots en plastique bleu. Elle fourra son précieux Ipod dans son sac de sport, ainsi que ses vêtements, et rangea le tout dans son casier qu'elle ferma à clé. A l'aide d'un élastique, elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval puis se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Assises autour d'une table, deux autres infirmières jacassaient gaiement, une tasse de café entre les mains. Il avait beau n'être que neuf heures du matin, elles étaient résolument belles. Hinata les admirait. Elles étaient spéciales, contrairement à elle. Lorsqu'elle regardait, Hinata était indéniablement victime d'un complexe d'infériorité. Elle était banale. Elle ne possédait ni les superbes yeux bleus, ni les longs cheveux blonds d'Ino Yamanaka. Son teint n'était pas aussi hâlé que celui de Tenten Takanaga et dans son regard, aucune lueur malicieuse ne dansait. Elle était banale, elles étaient resplendissante. Le cœur serré, Hinata s'approcha et leur fit la bise, arborant son éternel sourire de Joconde. Ino lui proposa une tasse de café. Elle refusa.

Hinata consulta son planning et fut soulagé : elle n'était pas débordée, pour une fois. Elle rejoignit ses collègues et amis autour de la table et s'engagea dans la conversation tout en admirant les ongles impeccables d'Ino. Naturellement, la discussion dévia vers les patients. Ino se plaignit du malade de la chambre deux cent trois, un espèce de dégoûtant qui prenait un véritable plaisir à uriner au lit. Juste pour la regarder changer les draps. Tenten raconta qu'un bambin avait vomi sur sa blouse blanche pas plus tard que ce matin. Sa journée commençait donc merveilleusement. Hinata pouffait, amusée par les mésaventures de ses collègues. Elle n'avait jamais rien à raconter. Elle était cruellement banale et passait inaperçue, contrairement à ses amies. Rien que la semaine dernière, Ino obtint quatre numéros. Des patients tombés amoureux d'elle. Tenten, elle, en comptait trois. Hinata, zéro. Les traits de Tenten se tendirent légèrement lorsqu'Ino commença à parler du patient occupant la chambre trois cent deux. Ses prunelles noisette fixaient désormais la table de bois autour de laquelle elles se trouvaient assises. Ses phalanges se crispèrent autour de la tasse de café fumant, à tel point qu'elles en devinrent blanches. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle discutait du patient, un certain monsieur Uchiha, les yeux d'Ino perdaient un peu de leur lumière.

-Il a eu un grave accident de voiture, expliqua-t-elle, c'est un véritable miracle qu'il soit encore vivant. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger aujourd'hui mais…

Tristement, elle baissa les yeux et scella ses lèvres, incapable de continuer. Tenten continua d'une voix enrouée.

-Mais il a perdu la vue, chuchota-t-elle. Des éclats de verre ont causés de graves dommages à ses yeux. S'il se trouve en neuro, c'est parce qu'il doit subir toute une série d'examens. Les médecins veulent être sûrs qu'il ne souffre d'aucune séquelle cérébrale et puis…

Elle se tut et se tourna vers Ino, l'incitant à prendre la relève. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Et puis il y a cette opération. Le docteur Uzumaki…

A l'entente de ce nom particulier, Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer au creux de sa poitrine.

-Le docteur Uzumaki pense qu'il est possible de lui rendre la vue. Une opération délicate qui consiste à tripoter les nerfs des yeux pour les reconnecter ou un truc du genre. Une opération délicate. Monsieur Uchiha y réfléchit mais je pense qu'il va accepter.

-Je vois, susurra Hinata. Un cas compliqué, donc.

Elle se leva et, machinalement, épousseta la poussière gisant sur ses épaules.

-Je vais commencer par ce patient.

-On se retrouve à la cafeteria, à midi ? demanda Tenten.

-Evidemment, répondit Hinata en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ino lui souhaita bon courage en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Hinata y répondit par un sourire timide et quitta la salle de repos. Elle traversa deux longs couloirs, saluant au passage deux ou trois patients et quelques infirmières, puis se retrouva devant la fameuse chambre trois cent deux. Poliment, elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, se trouvait allongé dans le lit. Un épais bandage blanc dissimulait ses yeux et quelques égratignures couvraient son cou et ses joues. Pour un miraculé de la route, son état ne semblait pas si grave, à l'exception peut-être de ses yeux. Hinata s'approcha du lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il devinait aisément.

-Bonjour, monsieur Uchiha. Je suis Hyûga Hinata, c'est moi qui serait votre infirmière aujourd'hui.

Un bref silence suivit ces paroles et la jeune femme sentit le feu envahir ses joues et s'y déployer. Elle crut tout d'abord être encore tombée sur un crétin doublé d'un impoli mais réalisa son erreur lorsqu'il se mit à sourire.

-Je suis ravi, lâcha-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches.

-Je suis ravi qu'une infirmière telle que vous s'occupe de moi.

Hinata haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. Elle ne se croyait pas plus compétente que ses collègues, bien au contraire. Ino avait fait un an d'étude supplémentaire et Tenten était très appréciée par ses patients. Ses collègues avaient le don de se faire aimer par les autres, contrairement à elle. Nerveusement, elle se saisit du graphique de température accroché aux barreaux du lit pour le survoler rapidement.

-Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Uchiha ?

-Vous êtes belle, chuchota-t-il, non en fait vous êtes magnifique.

Malgré elle, Hinata piqua un fart et faillit laisser tomber le graphique de température sur le carrelage. _Un aveugle vient de me dire que je suis belle. C'est une blague ?_ songea-t-elle. En tout cas, si Sasuke Uchiha plaisantait, cela ne la faisait pas rire. Elle ? Belle ? _Magnifique ?_ Mais de qui se moquait-on, au juste ? En revanche, lui était beau. Véritablement beau. Ses cheveux noirs, tellement noirs que l'éclat des néons semblaient y mettre d'élégants reflets bleutés, paraissaient doux, soyeux. Une crinière dans laquelle glisser la main se révélait un véritable plaisir. Un grain de peau laiteux, opalin, lisse, totalement dépourvu d'imperfections. Aucun bouton à l'horizon. Des lèvres ourlées et pleines, légèrement humides. Des lèvres au sourire ravageur. Un sourire qui avait dû en faire succomber plus d'une. Il suffisait de la regarder pour deviner qu'il pouvait conquérir le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. Hinata aurait souhaité découvrir l'éclat de ses yeux, leur couleur, le message qu'ils véhiculaient. Car les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Mais malheureusement, un épais bandage les recouvrait.

Hinata ne savait pas si elle devait éprouver de la joie ou de la tristesse. Devait-elle vraiment se réjouir qu'un aveugle la trouve magnifique ? Devait-elle se sentir triste de ne plaire qu'à un non-voyant ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il la trouvait belle justement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Un rictus amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attrapait un thermomètre.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que je suis belle ? demanda-t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas me voir.

Sasuke ne réagit pas à cette raillerie mesquine, se contentant simplement de sourire. Elle lui demanda de lever le bras droit. Il obéit. Elle cala le thermomètre contre son aisselle et lui intima de baisser le bras. Il obéit une seconde fois.

-Je ne peux pas vous voir, c'est vrai, répondit-il. Ou du moins, pas avec mes yeux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je vous vois autrement. Avec mes oreilles. Avec mes narines.

Avec ses _narines _? Charmant. Digne d'un véritable gentleman. Sous-entendait-il qu'elle sentait mauvais ? Soucieuse, Hinata huma ses bras et ses aisselles.

-Vous dégagez une odeur très agréable, Hinata.

-Oh… j'ai récemment changé de parfum et…

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre parfum, la coupa-t-il. C'est votre peau qui sent admirablement bon. Et puis il y a votre manière de vous déplacer.

Il se redressa, approchant son visage du sien. Instinctivement, Hinata recula.

-Vos pas sont souples, légers, chuchota-t-il. Vous ne faîtes pratiquement pas de bruit lorsque vous vous déplacez. Vous êtes discrète, ce qui me laisse croire que vous êtes une femme douce et distinguée. Un peu timide aussi, mais c'est ce qui fait votre charme.

Elle resta bouche bée. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Au cours de toute sa vie, jamais un homme ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Au contraire. A l'école primaire, on la surnommait « la grosse » à cause de ses quelques kilos superflus. Au collège, malgré le fait qu'elle avait littéralement fondu, on l'appelait « la muette ». Elle devait ce sobriquet à son caractère réservé et silencieux. Au lycée, la période qui fut sans aucun doute la pire de toute sa vie, elle connut la solitude. Son nombre d'amis avoisinait zéro et aucun garçon ne l'invitait au cinéma ou au bal de fin d'année. A la cantine, elle prenait son repas seule en observant les autres, les enviant parfois. Adolescente, elle passait la plupart de son temps à reluquer les autres filles en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer. Elle suivit de nombreux régimes draconiens et faillit à maintes reprises se retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital à cause de sa malnutrition. Son tempérament candide et craintif n'arrangeait rien. Aller vers les autres, elle n'y arrivait pas. Les autres lui faisaient peur et à ce jour, ses seules amies demeuraient Ino et Tenten. Enfin, Hinata les considérait comme des amies mais elles ne se voyaient jamais en dehors de l'hôpital. Elles ne faisaient aucune sortie ensemble, n'invitaient jamais Hinata chez elles, ne connaissaient même pas sa date d'anniversaire. De ce fait, pouvait-elle réellement les ériger au statut d'amies ?

Habituellement, si elle se complaisait dans ses interminables silences, Hinata aurait voulu que quelque chose se passe, là, tout de suite. Elle aurait voulu sortir en trombe de la chambre et ne plus jamais y revenir. Les yeux de Sasuke se trouvaient cachés sous un bandage blanc mais elle pouvait sentir son regard la vriller de toute part. Un peu comme si ses yeux, pourtant aveugles, décryptaient son âme avec une aisance déconcertante. Et le sourire de Joconde qu'il arborait, qui creusait deux adorables fossettes dans ses joues, le rendait attendrissant. La discrète sonnerie du thermomètre la tira de sa torpeur. En bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, elle vérifia la température de Sasuke Uchiha. Trente sept degrés. Parfait. Consciencieusement, elle le nota sur le graphique de températures qu'elle raccrocha aux barreaux du lit. Elle salua courtoisement son patient et courut presque vers la porte, le teint cramoisi et les mains tremblantes. Elle était heureuse de partir. Cependant, la voix suave de Sasuke la retint encore un instant.

-Vous viendrez me voir aussi demain ?

Hinata regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il souriait toujours.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, il y a d'autres patients dont je dois m'occuper et ce n'est pas moi qui décide du planning. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, mes collègues sont très compétentes.

Les traits de Sasuke composèrent une mine déçue.

-Mais moi, je ne veux pas de vos collègues, râla-t-il, je vous veux vous. Vos collègues n'ont pas la même odeur et elles ne se déplacent pas aussi joliment que vous. Ca me dérange.

Hinata le détailla durant une salve de secondes avant de le saluer pour la deuxième fois. Il lui fit promettre de passer le lendemain. Elle promit, un peu malgré elle. Car en plus d'être timide et lâche, elle était tout bonnement incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit aux gens. Pendant longtemps, elle crut que son tempérament serviable lui permettrait de se faire des amis. Hélas, ce fut tout le contraire. La plupart de ses fréquentations profitèrent un maximum de sa gentillesse, piétinant ses sentiments sans aucun scrupule, avant de la jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir usagé. Changer était un travail laborieux. Elle n'y arrivait pas en dépit de ses nombreux efforts. Elle était comme ça, stupide et naïve, et sans doute resterait-elle comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Elle fit de son mieux pour accomplir ses tâches tout en évitant le docteur Uzumaki ou celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur. A midi, elle ne rejoignit pas Tenten et Ino pour déjeuner. Elle s'enferma dans la réserve à médicaments, attrapa une feuille vierge, et griffonna jusqu'à treize heures trente. Pendant une heure et demie, elle écrivit, ratura, rectifia ses mots, ratura encore. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle empoignait son stylo, la solitude déserta son esprit. Une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour une jeune femme perpétuellement en apnée. A la fin de la pause déjeuner, elle reprit du service. Elle rendit visite à chacun de ses patients, prenant le temps de discuter avec eux, de découvrir des facettes de leur personnalité que la maladie s'évertuait souvent à cacher. Dix sept heures furent vite là. Alors qu'elle regagnait son domicile, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Sasuke Uchiha. Ses paroles tournoyaient autour de sa tête, résonnaient dans son crâne, faisaient battre son cœur plus rapidement. Elle se rappelait de son sourire arrogant et discret, du timbre rauque de sa voix, de l'intensité d'un regard qu'elle ne pouvait voir. En soupirant, Hinata franchit le seuil de son appartement. Un petit chat gris trottina souplement jusqu'à elle. En ronronnant, il se frotta contre ses jambes, la fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

-Tu as faim, Shiro ? chuchota-t-elle.

Le chat lui répondit par un miaulement plaintif. Hinata se dirigea vers la cuisine, Shiro sur les talons. En sifflotant un air maladroit, elle remplit de croquettes la gamelle du chat, qui se rua dessus sans demander son reste. Machinalement, Hinata ouvrit le frigo et passa en revue les aliments qui s'y trouvaient. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Sauter un repas n'était pas très bon pour la santé mais elle feignit l'ignorer. Depuis qu'elle avait failli devenir anorexique, elle avait perdu tout goût pour la nourriture. Manger ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Manger faisait grossir. Maintenant qu'elle avait une taille de guêpe, elle ne voulait plus prendre le risque de se faire insulter de « grosse ». Abandonnant Shiro à ses croquettes, elle prit la direction de la salle de bains. Toujours en sifflotant, elle se fit couler un bain et y déversa une quantité impressionnante de savon. Bientôt, un drap de bulles recouvrit la surface de l'eau et une agréable odeur fruitée flotta dans l'air. Elle retira ses vêtements un par un et les jeta négligemment dans le panier à linge sale. A l'aide d'une pince, elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon disharmonieux. Alors qu'elle affrontait son reflet à travers le miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, les mots de Sasuke revinrent peupler son esprit.

_Vous êtes belle._

Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers le bas, étudiant son corps. Ses yeux, d'un bleu tellement clair qu'il avoisinait le blanc, lui semblaient effrayants. Elle détestait leur couleur et essayait de les camoufler derrière une épaisse frange qui lui retombait sur le front. Souvent, on lui demandait si elle portait des lentilles. Les trois quart du temps, elle répondait qu'elle en portant. Le quart restant, elle gardait le silence. Son ventre était plat mais elle parvenait à déceler quelques bourrelets indésirables et pourtant invisibles aux yeux des autres. Sa poitrine était généreuse. Trop généreuse. Lorsqu'elle parlait avec un homme –cela lui arrivait environ dix fois par an- elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne voyait que ces deux obus. Dès lors, ce qui constituait au départ un atout devint un véritable complexe. Ses hanches, larges, encore un peu potelées malgré ses nombreux régimes et exercices physiques, l'horrifiaient littéralement. Quant à ses fesses… mon Dieu, elle préférait ne pas les regarder. Dépitée, Hinata se glissa dans son bain. Selon les magazines féminines, les hommes préféraient les femmes fines pourvues de courbes généreuses. La femme parfaite, celle qui a ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Bref, son opposée attitrée. Moult fois, elle songea à la chirurgie esthétique mais la peur d'être encore plus moche l'empêchait de franchir le pas. Elle craignait beaucoup trop d'être défigurée pour tenter l'aventure. De plus, elle ne perdait pas son temps à se maquiller. Elle était moche mais au moins, sa mocheté avait le mérite d'être naturelle. Son corps était pour elle une véritable horreur. Une laideur qu'elle dissimulait sous des vêtements amples. Pas étonnant qu'aucun homme ne l'invite à sortir. Qui voudrait être vu avec une horreur pareille ?

Pas étonnant non plus que Naruto Uzumaki l'aie rejetée. Superbement rejetée. Pas plus étonnant qu'il craque pour Sakura Haruno. Hinata ne possédait pas les magnifiques yeux de jade de sa collègue. Elle n'avait pas non plus ses cuisses décharnées et élancées qu'elle exhibait sans complexe dès qu'un rayon de soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Non, les siennes étaient plutôt rondes et marquées par quelques vergetures, vestiges de son passé de « grosse ». Le seul domaine où elle aurait pu rivaliser avec sa rivale aurait était celui de la poitrine. Mais une fois encore, Sakura s'en tirait à merveille. Même si la taille de ses seins était dix fois moins importante que celle d'Hinata, elle arrivait à mettre sa poitrine en valeur sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. En d'autres mots, Sakura avait de la classe. Elle était une femme. Une vraie femme. Et l'assurance qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle discutait avec un homme rendrait presque Hinata jalouse. Plus important encore qu'un physique avantageux, elle gouvernait le cœur de Naruto Uzumaki. Depuis des années, il ne voyait qu'elle. Et juste au moment où Hinata avait enfin trouvé le courage de se dévoiler, Sakura accepta les avances de Naruto. Et Hinata se retrouva au tapis en moins de cinq minutes. Pas de chance.

Quelques bulles fruitées vinrent se poser sur la paume de sa main. Elle sourit en repensant à Sasuke Uchiha.

Aujourd'hui, un homme lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle.

Elle se sentait heureuse.

Car même aveugle, un homme reste un homme, pas vrai ?

OoOoO

Hinata était d'après-midi ce jeudi-là. Ce fut avec le cœur battant qu'elle se rendit à l'hôpital. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle échangea ses vêtements larges contre la traditionnelle blouse blanche. Aujourd'hui, elle n'attacha pas ses cheveux. Ils retombaient souplement dans son dos, telle une cascade d'encre noire. Lorsqu'elle consulta son planning, son cœur menaça de suspendre ses battements. Chambre trois cent deux. Sasuke Uchiha. Un fantôme de sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres fines. Ses rapports avec ce patient dépassaient peut-être la limite du convenable mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Il la trouvait belle. Alors elle aimait être en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas la voir alors elle pouvait se permettre de se glisser dans la peau d'une autre, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux. D'un pas leste, elle longea le couloir menant à la chambre de Sasuke. Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle toqua avant d'entrer. Les _Quatre saisons_ de Vivaldi remplissaient la pièce, s'échappant de la petite chaîne-hifi déposée sur le guéridon. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'il aimait la musique classique. Elle l'aurait plutôt vu comme un fan de rock. A cause des cheveux noirs, peut-être.

Lorsqu'elle fit montre de sa présence, Sasuke éteignit la radio immédiatement et se tourna vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et elle sentit son cœur bondir une nouvelle fois.

-Hinata ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Et vous ?

-Impec. Vous êtes là.

Elle garda le silence mais ses joues se teintèrent de pourpre. Dans ces moments-là, elle bénissait la cécité de son patient, aussi méchant que cela fut.

-Hey Hinata…

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes habillée comment ?

La seringue qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts lui échappa. Elle s'écrasa sur le carrelage et y roula durant une ou deux secondes. Hinata le remarqua à peine. Le teint cramoisi, elle détaillait Sasuke d'un œil affolé. Comme toujours, il arborait son sourire de Joconde. Hinata déglutit avec difficulté et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre. Elle baissa les yeux pour étudier ses pieds prisonniers d'horribles sandales. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle loua la traditionnelle blouse blanche des infirmières.

-Je suppose que vous savez comment les infirmières s'habillent dans les hôpitaux, non ? s'exclama-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser la seringue, je porte l'hideux uniforme blanc.

En soupirant, elle mis la seringue de côté et attrapa une poche pleine d'un liquide transparent. D'un pas incertain, elle s'approcha du lit et changea la poche à perfusion. Le visage radieux de Sasuke se tourna vers elle. Elle crut défaillir.

-Oui mais moi je voudrais savoir comment vous vous habillez en dehors de vos heures de travail, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce.

Cette fois, Hinata ne lâcha pas la poche pleine de substance médicamenteuse mais faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ? Qu'elle détestait son corps et s'efforçait de le dissimuler derrière des pulls beaucoup trop larges pour elle et des jeans dix fois trop grands ? Si elle se montrait franche avec lui, avec le seul homme –aveugle certes- qui la trouvait belle, Sasuke risquait de changer d'avis à son sujet. Hinata n'était peut-être pas une tombeuse, mais il ne fallait pas disposer d'une grande expérience avec les hommes pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient. Sasuke la verrait certainement comme une gamine coincée et sans intérêt. Son regard, bien qu'aveugle, se détournerait d'elle. Définitivement. Et ce regard, même s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pour rien au monde.

-Je… je porte souvent des jupes, articula-t-elle dans un souffle.

_Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse,_ l'insulta une petite voix au fond de son crâne. Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit un peu.

-Ah oui ? Je l'aurais parié. Des jupes en cuir ?

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-Vous êtes ce genre de femme. Le genre de femme qui sait se montrer cruellement sexy sans paraître effrontée. Une jupe en cuir pourrait faire passer certaines femmes pour de véritables catins mais sur vous… sur vous…

Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Hinata se figea comme une statue. Elle avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible de cette maudite chambre mais ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol. Chacun de ses membres était étonnement raide et sa gorge était si sèche que sa langue collait au palais. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait sauvagement, à tel point que c'en devenait presque douloureux. Elle sursauta un peu lorsque la main de Sasuke se posa sur la sienne. Avec douceur, les doigts du jeune homme lui caressèrent le dos de la main, son sourire de Joconde toujours scotché sur son visage angélique.

-Je suis sûr que vous portez des talons hauts, reprit-il. Des escarpins.

_Absolument pas, je porte des baskets à moitié trouées_, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'horreur.

-Exact, acquiesça-t-elle.

Depuis quand mentait-elle avec tant d'assurance ? Et la facilité avec laquelle elle déblatérait ses bobards l'écœurait littéralement. Ce pauvre homme était aveugle et elle ne se gênait pas pour le mener en bateau. La dernière fois qu'elle avait porté une jupe et des talons hauts, c'était lors du mariage de son cousin Neji. Elle était demoiselle d'honneur. Elle se dégoûtait et se sentait égoïste. Egoïste car elle profitait de la cécité de cet homme pour retrouver un peu d'estime d'elle-même, pour retrouver ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Elle abusait de la gentillesse et de l'infirmité de Sasuke pour se jouer de lui en buvant ses paroles romantiques. En bref, elle se comportait comme une garce. En ravalant un petit cri, Hinata recula. Le sourire de Sasuke s'évanouit lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent.

-Je… je dois y aller, balbutia-t-elle, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

-D'accord. Bon courage.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hinata sourit. Elle acheva d'ajuster la perfusion et tourna les talons, à la fois peinée et heureuse de quitter cette chambre.

-Hey Hinata…

Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte, main sur la poignée, et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous sentez divinement bon.

oOoOo

Assise sur un banc situé sous l'imposante ramure d'une élégante sapinette blanche, Hinata écrivait. Ou du moins elle essayait. Si la pointe de son stylo effleurait le papier, aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien. Nada. Distraite, elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, l'œil vif. Le climat était étonnement doux pour un après-midi de janvier. Nous étions samedi, elle ne travaillait pas. Dommage. Dans un peu moins de deux jours, elle pourrait revoir Sasuke Uchiha. Oh bien sûr, elle avait songé à se rendre à l'hôpital mais ses collègues auraient certainement trouvé suspect qu'elle vienne quémander des heures supplémentaires alors qu'elle était censée se trouver en congé. Quelle personne saine d'esprit ferait une telle folie ? Ino et Tenten l'enfermeraient sur-le-champ dans l'une des chambres de l'étage de psychiatrie. A cette pensée, Hinata sourit. Le vent souffla doucement et fit onduler ses longs cheveux noirs.

Son regard balayait le parc. De nombreux passants s'y promenaient, profitant de cette rare douceur climatique. Beaucoup faisaient le tour du lac en papotant et un léger brouhaha flottait dans l'air. Quelques enfants disputaient une bataille de boule de neige, détruisant ainsi les dernières couches blanches. Plusieurs femmes passèrent devant Hinata. Cette dernière les dévisagea toutes. En dépit de leurs nombreuses couches de vêtements, elles possédaient une silhouette svelte, harmonieuse. La finesse de leurs jambes et l'assurance affichée sur leurs visages donnèrent le tournis à Hinata, l'éternelle complexée. Hinata les trouva toutes admirablement belles et bien habillées. Minces, impeccablement coiffées, vêtements élégants et hors de prix, légèrement maquillées, l'air arrogant… la femme telle qu'elle doit l'être au vingt et unième siècle. Un véritable petit défilés de mannequins amatrices. Hinata n'entrait pas dans le moule. Elle n'y était jamais entrée et n'y rentrerait sans doute jamais. Elle n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel, contrairement à ces espèces de cure-dents sur pattes. Hinata avait des formes. Un peu trop de formes même. Mais…

_Vous êtes belle._

Son cœur accéléra ses battements et elle sentit le feu se répandre sur ses joues. Ses yeux nacre se posèrent sur la façade d'un magasin de vêtements situé de l'autre côté du parc.

_Une jupe en cuir avec des escarpins… vous savez être sexy sans paraître effrontée. _

-Non, je ne vais pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Non, je…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. En marmonnant un « oh et puis zut » mécontent, elle fourra son cahier et son stylo dans son sac à main et bondit sur ses pieds. Déterminée, elle traversa le parc d'un pas précipité, les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte humide. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, elle poussa la porte du magasin de vêtements où une musique techno se faisait entendre. Fébrile, elle commença à parcourir les rayons à la recherche de vêtements adaptés aux fantasmes de Sasuke Uchiha. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches effrénées, elle dégota enfin son trésor : une jupe en cuir. Une élégante jupe en cuir. Tout en s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale, Hinata se glissa dans l'une des six cabines d'essayage. Coup de chance ou pas, la jupe lui allait plutôt bien. Non en fait, elle lui allait à ravir. Le cuir collait à son corps, mettait ses courbes en valeur sans pour autant révéler ses quelques défauts. Sous cette jupe, ses cuisses lui parurent moins potelées, un peu plus agréables à regarder. Et grâce au bustier sombre qu'elle avait revêtu, son ventre ne semblait pas si énorme que ça. En réalité, elle avait l'impression que ses bourrelets s'étaient envolés. Un sourire chargé de lumière s'arqua sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, elle se trouva belle. Elle se rhabilla et recommença à parcourir les allées du magasin. Elle dénicha deux paires d'escarpins chics. Une rouge et une noire. Elle les acheta toutes les deux. Contre tout attente, elle essaya même une robe de mousseline rouge. En se regardant dans le miroir fixé au mur de la cabine d'essayage, elle tourna sur elle-même en riant, telle une enfant. Une vendeuse vint lui demander si tout allait bien et, hilare, Hinata lui répondit qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi bien. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient dans son dos au rythme de ses gestes, retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et son sourire exhibait deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches. Ses joues marbrées de pourpre à cause de son excitation la rendaient délicieusement adorable.

_Vous êtes belle._

Oui. Elle était belle. Et lui était plus beau encore.

Finalement, elle quitta le magasin avec deux paires d'escarpins, trois jupes, cinq débardeurs légèrement décolletés et plusieurs boucles d'oreille assorties aux couleurs de ses vêtements. Sacs sous le bras, elle sautillait gaiement sur le trottoir, manquant de se rétamer à plusieurs reprises, ignorant les regards curieux des passants. Dans ses oreilles bourdonnaient les _Quatre saisons _de Vivaldi et ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Sasuke. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la musique classique mais en cette fin de journée, alors que les premières étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, elle lui trouva un certain charme. Lorsqu'elle regagna son appartement, Shiro l'attendait, assis sur le paillasson. Toujours en proie à une étrange euphorie, elle laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol et attrapa son chat pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs. Le matou poussa quelques miaulements plaintifs mais elle les ignora superbement. Puis, essoufflée, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et serra son précieux animal contre son cœur. Les geignements de Shiro se métamorphosèrent en de doux ronronnements de bien-être.

-Shiro… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

Le chat la dévisagea, l'air curieux, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Hinata poussa un petit rire et l'étreignit davantage. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son chat demeurait son seul et unique ami. Il était son confident. Il partageait ses peines et ses joies. Il connaissait les moindres chapitres de sa vie car Hinata les lui avait racontés, lors de ces soirs où la solitude se faisait trop pesante.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle d'un ton solennel, tu auras toujours la première place dans mon cœur.

Le chat lui répondit par un discret miaulement et s'endormit au creux de ses bras.

oOoOo

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'Hinata déboula dans les vestiaires vêtue d'une jolie jupe en laine, les pieds fourrés dans d'élégantes bottes de cuir, Ino et Tenten n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Incrédule, Ino se pinça le bras en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières tandis que Tenten la fixait sans dire un mot, bouche bée. En ignorant les regards stupéfaits de ses collègues, Hinata retira le perfecto noir qu'elle avait récemment acheté après s'être débarrassée de son affreuse doudoune. La malheureuse avait fini dans la benne à ordure, en bas de l'immeuble. Hinata l'y avait jetée sans aucun remord. Elle rangea son large manteau dans son casier et troqua ses vêtements pour cet uniforme blanc qu'elle commençait sérieusement à aimer. A contrecœur, elle retira les deux anneaux en or pendouillant à ses oreilles et les rangea dans son sac avant de refermer son casier. Ino et Tenten n'avaient pas été les seules à la reluquer de la tête au pied. Plusieurs ambulanciers l'avaient dévisagée sur le parking de l'hôpital et un ou deux internes lui envoyèrent des clins d'œil lourds de sens. Mais Hinata s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'elle faisait tous ces efforts. Ce n'était pas pour leur _plaire_ à eux.

Lentement, Ino se leva et s'approcha d'Hinata. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Tenten et lorsque la brunette aperçut l'expression hébétée de ses deux collègues, elle ne put réfréner le petit rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre Hinata ? murmura Ino.

-Quoi ?

En bousculant un peu Ino, Tenten se planta face à Hinata et l'agrippa par les épaules. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'un éclat nouveau et un large sourire illuminait son visage.

-Hinata ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, tu es vraiment superbe !

La concernée piqua un far. Elle avait beau multiplier les efforts, sa timidité ne disparaîtrait jamais. Elle faisait partie d'elle-même, comme une seconde nature.

-Merci.

Ino prit la place de Tenten, la bousculant à son tour.

-Je dirais même que tu es sublime, dit-elle, tu vas tous les faire tomber si tu continues comme ça.

_Ce n'est pas le but,_ eut-elle envie de répondre mais elle garda de silence, se contentant de sourire béatement. Une légère couche de fond de teint recouvrait ses joues et ses lèvres ourlées semblaient étinceler sous les néons. Même sans ses beaux vêtements, Hinata restait très belle. Sa beauté était pure, innocente, naturelle. Les vêtements chics et le maquillage n'étaient que de simples extras. Elle n'en avait aucunement besoin.

-Elles ont raison Hinata. Tu es vraiment très jolie aujourd'hui.

Les trois amis se retournèrent. Sakura Haruno venait tout juste de faire son apparition. En les saluant d'un ton joyeux, elle se dirigea vers son casier pour se changer. Un silence de plomb planait dans la pièce. La température venait subitement de dégringoler de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. En se raclant la gorge, Ino jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet à travers la petite glace fixée à la porte métallique de son casier et quitta les vestiaires, Tenten sur les talons. Le sourire d'Hinata s'était évaporé à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur Sakura. Et ils ne s'en détachaient plus. Hinata n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour le corps féminin. De ce côté-là, elle ne laissait pas la place au doute : elle aimait les hommes, même si eux ne l'aimaient pas. Mais son regard ne parvenait plus à quitter Sakura, désormais en sous-vêtements. Un ventre parfaitement plat, une poitrine discrète mais agréable à regarder, des cuisses élancées, des jambes fines et d'une longueur interminable. Sakura Haruno aurait facilement pu devenir mannequin si elle n'aimait pas autant son métier d'infirmière. Elle était belle. Cruellement belle. Et en sa présence, Hinata se sentait hideuse. Un véritable laideron. Sa bonne humeur avait laissé la place à une tristesse immuable. Sakura venait de la complimenter mais, à travers ses mots, Hinata décelait certaine ironie. Sakura se moquait d'elle. Elle en était intimement persuadée. Et tout coup, l'envie de balancer à la poubelle ses nouvelles chaussures et cette foutue jupe la titillèrent dangereusement.

A chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, la même phrase résonnait dans son esprit. _Tu n'es pas à la hauteur._ Que penserait Sasuke de Sakura s'il pouvait la voir ? Il ne fallait pas être doté d'une intelligence hors du commun pour le deviner. Il ferait comme tous les autres : il jetterai Hinata aux oubliettes après l'avoir fait rêver. Simplement parce que Hinata Hyûga ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des « belles femmes du vingt et unième siècle », autrement dit des femmes minces et séduisantes. Elle faisait plutôt partie de la catégorie des « boudins éternellement célibataires », le genre de fille qui finirait seule dans un appartement sordide occupé par trente cinq chats. Triste avenir. Oh, si seulement elle avait vu le jour dans un autre pays ou dans une époque antérieure, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance de connaître l'amour. Mais pas dans ce monde-ci. Pas dans ce siècle-là. Tant pis. La beauté de Sakura lui rappelait tout ce qu'il y avait de laid chez elle, c'est-à-dire quatre vingt dix huit pour cent de son corps. Alors se déshabiller devant elle se révélait tout bonnement impossible. Elle n'y était jamais arrivée. Elle attendait toujours que Sakura s'en aille pour se changer.

En fredonnant un air de musique, Sakura acheva de boutonner sa blouse blanche et leva ses yeux de jade vers Hinata.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Hinata ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser tristement les yeux pou étudier le linoléum beige. Sakura la fixa durant une salve de secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Toujours en fredonnant, elle s'enfuit des vestiaires, abandonnant Hinata à ses idées sombres. Les jambes en coton, elle se laissa tomber sur le petit banc situé au centre de la pièce, entre deux rangées de casiers. En soupirant, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Alors qu'elle se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres tout en se demandant pourquoi elle restait en vie, le visage de Sasuke Uchiha prit forme sous ses paupières closes. Son visage angélique. Un visage composé d'un sourire merveilleux, capable d'éclairer la plus sombre des pièces, de deux perles dissimulées sous un épais bandage blanc qui pourtant la voyaient réellement, sondaient son âme avec aisance, d'un nez droit et fin que son parfum –« parfum » était plus poétique que « odeur »- paraissait ravir. Un sourire à peine perceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres. Juste un léger retroussement de la lèvre supérieure. Le cœur battant, elle se leva et quitta les vestiaires, parée à débuter sa journée.

A son grand soulagement, elle ne rencontra ni Ino, ni Tenten dans les couloirs du service de neurologie. Les connaissant, elles l'auraient certainement assénée de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Peut-être le devait-elle à son tempérament timide mais Hinata restait très discrète. On la remarquait à peine, elle se fondait parfaitement dans la foule. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Selon le planning, elle devait s'occuper de Sasuke Uchiha aujourd'hui. Cette nouvelle suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur et ce fut d'un pas assuré qu'elle prit la direction de la chambre trois cent deux. Elle frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire niais sur le visage. Debout face à la fenêtre, Sasuke l'entendit à peine.

-Bonjour monsieur Uchiha, claironna-t-elle joyeusement, vous avez bien dormi ?

Surpris, Sasuke sursauta un peu et Hinata bafouilla quelques excuses maladroites auxquelles il répondit par un simple hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle. Son cœur perdit les pédales.

-Non, je n'ai pas bien dormi, répondit-il. En fait je n'ai pas dormi du tout.

Hinata pouffa discrètement tandis qu'elle bordait le lit du malade.

-Vous êtes insomniaque ?

-Non. J'attendais.

Sasuke s'était rapproché d'elle à pas de loup. Lui tournant le dos, elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs corps. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède lui caresser la nuque et la chaleur irradiant de son corps ô combien désirable la fit frémir.

-Vous… vous attendiez…

-Le matin, chuchota-t-il. J'attendais le matin… pour vous voir.

Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr.

En dépit de ses efforts, Hinata ne put réprimer un petit rire.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton faussement outré, en tant qu'infirmière, vous n'avez pas honte de vous moquer d'un homme malade ?

Hinata cessa immédiatement de rire. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, elle fit volte face, manquant de le heurter. Stupéfaite par la proximité de leurs corps, elle poussa un petit cri.

-N… non, je ne me moque absolument pas de vous, c'est juste que je… enfin… pardon.

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire tendre. Dieu comme il étai beau.

-Je sais. Je vous taquinais, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Oh que si elle s'en faisait ! Il lui suffisait d'approcher son visage de deux ou trois centimètres pour l'embrasser alors oui, elle s'en faisait ! Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit subitement. Elle s'éloigna.

-Je… euh… je venais juste voir comment vous alliez, articula-t-elle.

-Si je vous réponds que tout va bien, vous allez partir ?

-C'est possible. J'ai encore pas mal de…

-Alors je ne vais pas bien, l'interrompit-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix, pas bien du tout.

Il combla la courte distance le séparant d'Hinata, toujours en arborant ce sourire charmeur. Cet homme était aveugle mais il réussissait toujours à la trouver. Effrayant.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de devenir mon infirmière personnelle ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Incapable de répondre, elle ferma les yeux, bercée par la suavité de sa voix. Elle aurait voulu disposer du courage nécessaire pour le serrer contre son cœur. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir déposer les lèvres sur les siennes pour absorber son souffle chaud et ses paroles séduisantes. Dans une comédie sentimentale digne d'Hollywood, Sasuke, sans cesser de l'embrasser, l'aurait allongée sur le lit. Et puis ils se seraient donnés l'un à l'autre, tendrement, silencieusement. Le Paradis sur Terre. Mais Hinata ne se trouvait pas dans un film. Embrasser Sasuke lui semblait un défi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais relever.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle bafouilla des excuses maladroites avant de s'enfuir presque en courant. Sasuke ne fit rien pour la retenir. Une fois dans le couloir, elle poussa un soupir lourd de sens. Son cœur sembla suspendre ses battements durant une ou deux seconde lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Une tête blonde aux yeux bleus. Le briseur de cœur, Naruto Uzumaki. Il était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'elle désirait voir.

-Oh zut, chuchota-t-elle.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Hinata fit volte face et s'engouffra dans la chambre qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter, refermant brutalement la porte derrière elle. Surpris, Sasuke, qui s'était recouché, sursauta au fond de son lit avant de se redresser sur son séant. Hinata remercia le Seigneur –bien qu'elle ne fut pas croyante- et ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement.

-Hinata ? l'apostropha Sasuke, c'est vous ?

-O… oui. C'est moi.

Il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

-Non… non je…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. Parler de Naruto Uzumaki et du rejet douloureux qu'elle avait essuyé lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments restait difficile. Certes, elle s'était confiée à Shiro mais cela ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort. Naruto Uzumaki lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Elle baissa les yeux pour étudier le sol. Le lit craqua légèrement. Puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce. Sasuke s'approcha et bientôt, elle put respirer les effluves sucrés de son parfum.

-C'est juste… que je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je veux éviter, couina-t-elle.

Sasuke l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher. D'une voix douce, il lui proposa de s'asseoir. Elle obéit.

-Racontez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Alors elle raconta. Elle raconta tout. Absolument tout. Sa voix chevrotait légèrement et la tristesse secouait le moindre de ses mots. En dépit de ses efforts colossaux, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Silencieusement, elles roulèrent sur ses joues pour tomber au creux de son cou, laissant derrière elles d'épaisses balafres noires. Hinata songea que les filles comme elle, pleurnichardes et exagérément sensibles, ne devraient pas se maquiller. Elle songea également que ses larmes étaient bien trop douloureuses, bien trop brûlantes, pour n'être que des larmes de tristesse. Son menton tremblait inlassablement et ses épaules étaient parcourues de légers soubresauts. Elle souffrait le martyr mais parler à Sasuke lui faisait un bien fou. Un bien indescriptible. Et elle se sentit mieux lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes pour l'attirer à lui. La joue collée contre le torse de Sasuke, les poumons remplis de son parfum, elle laissa libre court à sa peine.

-Il… il m'a rejetée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car il en aime une autre. Et cette autre femme s'avère être l'une de mes collègues, Sakura Haruno. Il… je ne suis pas à son goût. C'est tout.

Hinata renifla discrètement. Sasuke glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

-Cet Uzumaki est un imbécile, décréta-t-il. Un véritable imbécile. Mademoiselle Haruno s'occupe de moi parfois et je dois dire qu'elle ne me plaît pas. Oh, elle n'est pas moche mais son odeur est moins agréable que la vôtre et je n'aime pas sa façon de marcher. Ses pas sont comme… désaccordés, tandis que les vôtres sont harmonieux, pareils aux différents sons d'une mélodie. Et puis…

Il inclina la tête. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres.

-Il faut être fou pour laisser fuir une femme telle que vous.

Un sourire empreint de tristesse s'arqua sur les lèvres d'Hinata.

Au milieu de sa douleur, elle découvrit en ces mots une infinie douceur.

oOoO

Ce matin-là, Hinata s'était réveillée avec l'idée que le monde était rempli de choses contradictoires. Le plus et le moins. Le noir et le blanc. Le oui et le non. Et puis Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha qui était aveugle mais qui pourtant la voyait réellement. Il la voyait comme personne ne la voyait. Son regard malade sondait son âme, décelait ses moindres secrets. L'aveugle percevait ce que les voyants ignoraient.

Parce que Sasuke Uchiha la regardait avec son cœur et non avec ses yeux.

Ce jour-là fut particulièrement éprouvant pour la jeune infirmière. A dix sept heures, elle avait terminé son service mais ne rentra pas immédiatement chez elle. Car depuis peu, elle avait pris une nouvelle habitude : passer du temps avec Sasuke Uchiha en dehors de ses heures de travail. Certes, aux yeux de la loi, elle n'en avait pas le droit mais elle s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Lorsqu'on aime, on est capable de tout. Dès lors, même Hinata Hyûga, la petite fille timide et sage, devenait capable de contourner la loi. Incroyable. Elle avait gardé son uniforme blanc. Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Ainsi, si on lui demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait dans la chambre de Sasuke, elle pourrait prétexter qu'elle exécutait des heures supplémentaires. Eh oui, même Hinata Hyûga savait mentir.

Cela devait faire une heure maintenant qu'elle discutait avec son patient préféré. Assis sur le lit, ils parlèrent musique et littérature, se découvrant des goûts communs. Elle sourit souvent, rit parfois. D'un rire discret mais authentique, un rire que Sasuke appréciait énormément. _La plus belle de toutes les mélodies, _disait-il. Hinata buvait la moindre de ses paroles, pendue à ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'elle avait rêvé d'embrasser maintes fois, dans ses rêves ou dans ses songes. Un désir grandissant qu'elle craignait ne jamais voir se concrétiser. Puis la conversation dérapa. Audacieux, Sasuke avait glissé une main dans les cheveux d'Hinata. Le timbre de sa voix s'était adouci. Il semblait plus suave, presque enjôleur. Hypnotisée, la jeune femme ne protesta pas lorsque la main de Sasuke s'aventura sur sa joue.

-Laissez-moi vous voir d'un peu plus près, chuchota-t-il.

Quand Sasuke Uchiha prononça ces mots, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir mais qu'importe. Elle le laissa faire. Les phalanges de Sasuke embrassèrent les traits de son visage. Doucement, elles redessinèrent les courbes de ses lèvres, découvrirent la finesse de ses paupières, puis glissèrent sur son cou. Abandonnée à la chaleur de sa paume, elle ferma les yeux. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la clavicule. Le rouge aux joues et le corps traversé de frissons, Hinata ne bougea pas d'un millimètres lorsqu'il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de son uniforme. Il sourit.

-Puis-je m'aventurer un peu plus bas ou allez-vous me gifler ?

Pour toute réponse, elle posa la main sur la sienne. Il découvrit alors sa poitrine, ferme et généreuse. Hinata soupira. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélèrent presque simultanément. Hinata découvrait une nouvelle facette d'elle-même : elle rencontrait pour la première fois la femme qui sommeillait en elle. La femme désirable et désireuse tapie au fond de son âme. Morceau de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sasuke la découvrait en même temps qu'elle se découvrait. Et elle désirait en découvrir davantage.

Sous la paume de sa main, la peau d'Hinata parut revivre.

oOoOo

-Mons… Sasuke, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Allez-y.

-Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez aucune visite ?

Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles. Seule la cataracte de pluie cognant contre les carreaux se fit entendre. Les traits de Sasuke s'étaient brusquement crispés. Lèvres pincées et mâchoires serrées, il semblait se remémorer un souvenir douloureux. Ses maxillaires vibraient sous ses joues, tels deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Hinata baissa les yeux en maudissant son audace. Sasuke Uchiha était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait voir souffrir.

-Ils sont tous morts dans un incendie, lâcha-t-il. La maison a pris feu à cause d'une fuite de gaz, je suis le seul survivant. Mais…

Il lui tourna le dos et souleva son t-shirt. De ses omoplates au creux de ses reins, sa peau formait des espèces de petites vaguelettes pourpres. Horrifiée, Hinata porta une main à sa bouche. Sasuke avait été brûlé vif. Il n'avait plus aucune famille. Il était seul. Définitivement seul. Soudainement, ses petits tracs de fille complexée lui semblaient stupides et superficiels. Elle se souciait de paraître grosse alors qu'il luttait quotidiennement pour ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Sans dire un mot, elle lui prit la main. Il lui transmit un peu de sa souffrance, elle lui offrit un peu de son courage. Un sourire à peine perceptible s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke et Hinata en eut le cœur serré. Où était donc passé ce sourire chargé de lumière et de bonne humeur qui avait le don d'exorciser chacune de ses peines ? Là, tout de suite, elle voulut l'embrasser. L'embrasser et lui chuchoter combien il pouvait compter pour elle et combien elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle aurait aimé être différente, être plus courageuse et moins timide. Elle aurait simplement voulu l'étreindre et lui dire « Désormais tu n'es plus seul. Je serais ta famille. »

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement, à tel point qu'ils crurent un instant que le temps s'était figé. Du bout des doigts, Sasuke effleura la joue d'Hinata, la faisant rougir. _Embrasse-moi_, songeait-elle. _Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi. _

Mais il ne le fit pas.

On frappa à la porte. Deux coups vifs et déterminés. Hinata se redressa furtivement. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un poil mais son sourire semblait avoir récupéré un peu de sa lumière. Stéthoscope autour du cou et quelques internes sur les talons, Naruto Uzumaki fit irruption dans la pièce, un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage. Un étrange malaise prit possession de la brunette et durant un instant, elle crut que ses jambes allaient la trahir. En l'apercevant, Naruto haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Eh oui. Hinata devrait être partie depuis longtemps puisqu'il était dix neuf heures et que son service se terminait à seize heures. Heureusement, elle avait eu l'intelligence de garder son uniforme blanc. A son grand soulagement, le médecin ne posa aucune question.

-B… bonjour, docteur Uzumaki, bafouilla-t-elle stupidement.

-Bonjour Hinata. Monsieur Uchiha.

Sasuke lui répondit par un bref signe de tête. Naruto se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Avez-vous terminé avec ce patient ?

La concernée hocha énergiquement la tête et quelques rires s'élevèrent. Naruto soupira, légèrement irrité par l'attitude passive de la jeune femme.

-Alors pourriez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? Ce dont je dois parler avec monsieur Uchiha est de l'ordre du privé.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Hinata avant de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Puis elle s'enfuit de la chambre presqu'en courant. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de faire volte face. En oubliant ses bonnes manières et sa grande maturité, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta. Sasuke venait d'accepter l'opération. Il y avait une chance sur deux qu'il recouvre la vue, selon les dires de Naruto Uzumaki. Un flux d'émotions contradictoires défila en elle. Etrangement, elle se sentait triste. Triste car Sasuke pouvait recouvrait la vue. _Risquait_ de recouvrer la vue. Et alors ? S'il se mettait de nouveau à voir, peut-être alors qu'il ne la trouverait plus si _magnifique_ en fin de compte. Peut-être alors qu'il oublierait sa sublime _odeur_ et qu'il remarquerait les affreux bourrelets qui pesaient sur ses hanches. Pire encore, peut-être qu'il éclaterait littéralement de rire en apercevant sa tronche de crétine naïve au point de croire en ces belles paroles. _Ah ça, je t'ai bien eu hein, espèce de gros tas !_ voilà ce qu'il pourrait lui dire une fois qu'il cesserait de la voir avec le cœur. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait perdre Sasuke, ce bonheur quotidien qui lui redonnait goût à la vie, ce regard qui ne la voyait pas vraiment mais à travers lequel elle paraissait belle. La plus belle même. Non, elle ne le voulait pas.

C'était un peu comme si le pilier qui maintenait sa nouvelle en équilibre menaçait de s'effondrer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Hinata se retourna à la volée et poussa un petit cri. En dépit de ses courageux efforts, les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues striées de pourpre.

Sakura la détaillait, perplexe.

-Hinata ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle ne put répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas à elle, pas à cette superbe femme qui lui avait littéralement volé l'homme de ses rêves. Sans s'occuper des yeux curieux occupés à la dévisager, elle bouscula involontairement Sakura et courut comme si elle avait le Diable aux trousses.

oOoOo

La neige avait commencé à tomber aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Face à la fenêtre, Hinata avait contemplé les flocons blancs virevoltant au rythme du vent. Malgré ses deux tisanes consécutives et un bain brûlant, elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait alors essayé d'écrire mais le syndrome de la page blanche ne semblait pas décidé à la quitter. Tant pis. Sasuke Uchiha devait passer sur le billard le lendemain et elle n'arrivait à penser à autre chose. La peur semblait avoir élu demeure dans son esprit. Elle connaissait les risques liés à l'opération et Sasuke pouvait très bien ne pas s'en sortir indemne. Ne pas s'en sortir vivant. Une partie d'elle-même, certainement pas la meilleure, espérait que l'opération échoue, que Sasuke s'en sorte sans recouvrer la vue. Dans ce cas-là au moins, le risque de le perdre devenait moins grand. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste, aussi méchante, mais elle pouvait rien y faire. Elle aimait Sasuke Uchiha, elle l'aimait vraiment, mais aux yeux du jeune homme, elle ne restait qu'une illusion. Car l'image que Sasuke Uchiha avait d'elle était celle d'une femme splendide et pleine d'assurance. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle se trouvait à des années lumières de ce que Sasuke imaginait d'elle. Pendant des jours, pendant des semaines, elle s'était réfugiée dans ces douces illusions et avait même essayé de les rendre réelles. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les illusions demeurent des illusions.

Bref, pendant des jours, elle avait menti à Sasuke sans scrupules. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, une manière d'oublier ses petits complexes. Sasuke la trouvait belle, _magnifique_ même, alors elle avait continué. Elle avait lâchement profité de la cécité d'un homme pour se sentir mieux, pour se sentir femme. Pour se sentir aimée. Comment pourrait-elle de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir ? Affronter son reflet avait toujours été une rude épreuve mais désormais, cela relevait de l'impossible. Non seulement elle détestait son physique, mais maintenant elle haïssait carrément cette part d'elle-même, cette autre femme provocatrice et manipulatrice tapie au fond de son âme. Et si seulement elle trouvait le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, elle le ferait.

Les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent vers huit heures trente, alors qu'Hinata descendait du bus. Elle prit la direction du CHU d'un pas morne. La veille, elle avait fourré dans un grand sac poubelle les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle s'était payé récemment. Escarpins chics, jupes en cuir, et décolletés plongeant se trouvaient aux oubliettes. Elle avait eu l'intention de les jeter dans la benne à ordures mais s'était résignée au dernier moment. En maudissant sa lâcheté, elle s'était contentée de déposer le sac en plastique noir dans un coin de sa chambre et de revêtir un pull en laine extra-large ainsi qu'un de ses vieux jean délavé. Tout redevenait normal, soudainement. Elle passa devant quelques ambulanciers occupés à fumer une cigarette. L'un d'eux lui décocha un sourire charmeur auquel elle ne daigna pas répondre. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle enfila son uniforme blanc et sans même consulter le planning, prit la direction de la chambre trois cent deux.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer, le cœur tambourinant sauvagement contre sa poitrine.

Sasuke l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Hinata ? Je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Je… je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour l'opération de demain.

-Oh… cela n'a rien à voir avec la chance, vous savez.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'était évaporé. Hinata baissa tristement les yeux.

-Je… je prierai pour vous, couina-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

-Moi non plus. Mais je prierai quand même.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et posa une main contre sa joue.

-Si cette opération a des chances de réussir… s'il y a des chances pour que je puisse voir votre visage alors… je me fiche des risques. Je tente le coup.

Hinata eut envie de se presser contre la poitrine de Sasuke et de tout lui avouer. Elle aurait voulu lui avouer l'étendue de son idiotie et l'ampleur de son égoïsme. _Hey pauvre crétin, en fait je me suis foutu de toi,_ voilà ce qu'elle lui aurait dit si le courage faisait partie de ses qualités. Voilà ce qu'elle lui aurait dit si elle était quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle n'était qu'Hinata. Seulement Hinata. Et le contact des doigts de Sasuke contre sa peau la rendait la bouleversait littéralement. Des larmes tièdes noyèrent ses yeux et son menton se mit à trembler un peu.

-Hinata ? Ca ne va p…

Il n'eut pas le luxe de formuler sa question. Dans un élan de détresse, Hinata s'était penchée vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

Puis elle s'était enfuie en courant.

oOoOo

-Attention monsieur Uchiha, je vais enlever le bandeau.

Sasuke opina de la tête, traits crispés et mâchoires serrées. L'opération avait été un véritable succès et le docteur Uzumaki n'en était pas peu fier. Il ne perdait pas une occasion de s'en vanter auprès de ses collègues. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sasuke attendait au fond de son lit. Il attendait qu'Hinata lui rende visite mais la jeune femme ne vint jamais. Pas une fois. Le chaste baiser qu'ils avaient échangés la veille de son intervention chirurgicale ne désertait pas son esprit. Pas une seconde. Il ne cessait de penser à elle et s'était juré de retrouver sa trace dès que ses yeux seraient de nouveau fonctionnels. Aujourd'hui, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait quitter l'hôpital.

Les doigts froids de Naruto Uzumaki se posèrent sur ses tempes. Délicatement, le médecin déroula le bandage, dévoilant les paupières closes de Sasuke.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, monsieur Uchiha.

Ce qu'il fit. Dans un premier temps, il fut éblouit par la lumière. Puis il aperçut le teint hâlé et les yeux bleus de Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno se trouvait juste derrière lui et affichait un sourire rayonnant. Deux ou trois internes le détaillaient avec une pointe de curiosité, bouche bée.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

-Où est-elle ? chuchota-t-il pendant que le médecin examinait ses yeux à l'aide d'une petite lampe.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux que Hinata Hyûga soit là. Faîtes-la venir. Je veux qu'elle soit la première chose que je verrai.

Naruto le fixa durant une poignée de secondes avant de soupirer, l'air blasé.

-Dîtes à Hyûga de ramener ses fesses ici. Tout de suite !

L'un des internes quitta la chambre d'un pas précipité et partit à la recherche de l'infirmière. Sasuke s'extirpa du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Fukuoka s'étendait à ses pieds. Les voitures et les piétons semblaient minuscules, telles des fourmis. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel parfaitement bleu et un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Un seul désir gonflait son cœur d'espoir : attraper la main d'Hinata et l'emmener loin de cet hôpital. Naruto Uzumaki le salua courtoisement en insistant sur le fait que s'il avait besoin de quoi ce soit, il ne devait pas hésiter à le contacter, avant de quitter la chambre, les internes et Sakura Haruno sur les talons. Sasuke soupira d'aise, heureux de retrouver un peu de calme.

Des bruits de pas familiers résonnèrent dans son dos et un parfum singulier titilla ses narines. Il fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec une Hinata au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il clôt les paupières durant plusieurs secondes avant de les rouvrir et de constater à quel point le monde était beau.

-Pas de doute, murmura-t-il, tu es vraiment magnifique.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. C'était stupide, immature, futile, mais elle se sentait heureuse. Heureuse comme jamais.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke essuya ses larmes et l'étreignit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Comme si elle était un bijou d'une valeur inestimable.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Alors elle passa les bras autour de sa nuque et chercha ses lèvres avec avidité. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Puis ils filèrent chez Hinata, euphoriques. Sasuke prit soin d'elle. Il l'aima doucement, tendrement, sans se douter une seconde qu'elle était vierge. Sous ses paumes, le corps d'Hinata n'en était que plus beau, que plus vivant. Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au petit matin, leurs cœurs cloués l'un à l'autre, les corps en sueur, les cheveux emmêlés.

Alors Hinata comprit qu'à travers un regard amoureux, les couleurs de la vie n'en étaient que plus belles.

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Oui, du SasuHina et du NaruSaku… vous avez bien lu x) (j'aime aussi le NaruHina et le SasuSaku aussi d'ailleurs). Non je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste euh polyvalente x) je suis yaoiste jusqu'à la moelle et je ne vis que pour le NaruSasu-SasuNaru mais j'aime également d'autres couples composés de Sasuke et Naruto (tant qu'ils sont hétéro parce que pour le Yaoi c'est le NaruSasu/SasuNaru ou rien) =) bref, cet OS est inspiré d'une nouvelle d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt, « La guérison » (qui fait partie du recueil « La rêveuse d'Ostende »). Cependant, je n'ai repris que l'idée de l'infirmière complexée qui s'occupe d'un patient aveugle, le reste de l'histoire sort de ma tête. Schmitt est mon auteur de langue française favori, j'admire réellement ses œuvres et, le plus souvent, j'adhère à sa pensée. J'ai une grande admiration et un profond respect pour cet homme. Bref, revenons-en à l'OS x) En ce qui concerne le titre… bah je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai appelé cet OS comme ça. Je pense que c'est en référence à la cécité de Sasuke et aussi au fait qu'Hinata voit la vie d'une certaine façon avant et après sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Très honnêtement je pense que ce n'est pas mon meilleur OS mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ne serait-ce qu'un peu =) Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire donc désolée pour les fautes, les tournures de phrases étranges et les petites incohérences s'il y en a.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu et apprécié =)**


End file.
